Battlefield Beach Party (Doll Line)
Battlefield Beach Party is a fanon doll line for the Ever After High franchise. It consists of swimsuit variants of dolls from characters in the Mythology Program. Contents The box designs are similar to normal Signature boxes, with the exception of a banner labeled "Mythology Program: Battlefield Beach Party" under the Ever After High logo. Boxes are bright turquoise with aqua green finishes and an illustration of a lake surrounded by sand. Dolls are divided into two groups, Royals and Rebels. On the back is the character's bio with Q&As. Included inside is the doll, a stand, a diary, and accessories. Story SHALL BE REWORKED Basically, to kick off Spring Break (Mid-March to Early April), Giles hosts a beach party, but due to Mirror Beach being crowed by normal EAH students, Giles uses a magic spell to teleport them to where Raggy is, then another to turn it itno a beach! Dolls Royals Sandra Arcadian She initially wears a crimson red T-shirt, tiger orange goggles, and a gold swimming cap, but take off her T-shirt and she is wearing a sculpted candy red one-piece swimsuit with little sleeves up to above the elbow, and at the bottom little shorts are attached to the swimsuit that stops above the knee. She wears orange sandals, comes with a gold stand and diary. She also comes with gold sunglasses with pale orange lenses, a folding chair, and a small red umbrella. Heather von Olympus: Heather's doll wears a blue bikini molded to her doll. She comes with light green sandals, translucent purple sunglasses, and a small white dress that can be worn by the doll over her molded bathing suit. For accessories, she comes with a beach bag and a folded umbrella resembling peacock feathers. She comes with a diary, and her stand is purple. She also comes with a foldable chair and a mini table in matching shades of blue and green. Esmerelda Amnissocult: Esmerelda's doll wears a pale lavender flowy knee-length dress, with a green strap hanging off the hip with a pink flower. Her hair is in a thick braid down her back, secured by a clear rubber band, and she wears pink flip-flops and molded green shorts under her dress. She comes with a pale green beach hat, with a pink flower on the front of the brim. She also comes with a lavender water bottle, a pink beach bag, and her diary, her stand is green. Since she is the head cook in this webisode, she comes with a turquoise table that needs light assembly. She has three white bowls and matching silver spoons, a bowl of salad, a bowl of vegetarian spaghetti, and a plate of small unremoveable apple cupcakes. Agape Cyprian: For this webisode, Agape alters her eyes to dark brown, her hair to pink, with an ombre effect, with punch pink at the top, watermelon pink in the middle, and rose pink at the bottom. She wears a watermelon pink bikini with rose pink hearts, but instead of shoulder straps, it's a band around the breast. She also wears a rose pink flower crown with magenta purple leaves. She also wears magenta purple sandals, translucent rose pink sunglasses, comes with a punch pink folding chair and a magenta purple mini table. She also carries a folding watermelon pink umbrella, a diary, and a rose pink stand. Rebels Elpidios Onchestustus Elpidios's doll wears molded-on lime green trunks and a removable yellow jacket with green pockets. He comes with green flip-flops, a bottle of sunscreen, and a light green straw hat with a yellow strap. He is in charge of the drinks in the webisode, so he has a turquoise freezer with wheels, and a yellow shelf on the left side, plus a sticker of drinks at the bottom of the freezer. In the freezer, there are four drinks, two cans of Kabi-Kabri, (a type of glittery gold soda,) and two cups filled with apple juice. He can hold the cups because of a handle. His stand is pale yellow-green, and he comes with a diary. Kadyn Trozenian Athenian Kadyn's doll is initially wearing a jade-green dress with a brown belt, which can be removed to reveal a molded jade-green with little brown swords tankini swimsuit. Her elbow-length black hair is tucked into a brown swimming cap, and she comes with jade-green goggles, a black and jade-green lifeguard chair, and a brown swimming ring on a black string. In the webisode, she is always barefoot, so she doesn't come with shoes. Her stand is jade-green, and she comes with a diary. Leona Watchman: Leona's doll is wearing a knee-length oak-brown dress with a honey yellow belt and sandals, a blonde yellow beach hat, honey yellow sunglasses and her hair is in a braid. Under her dress, she wears a molded honey yellow T-shirt and a pair of molded oak brown shorts. She also comes with an art easel, a blank canvas, a paintbrush, a palette with honey and blonde yellow paint splatters, and a bottle of sunscreen. Her stand is blonde yellow, and she comes with a diary. Two-Packs Evangeline Fortunatan and Vazzanal Craftsmanship: Evangeline's doll is wearing a molded pale blue with silver polka-dots tankini with straps, showing off her belly button. She also comes with a knee-length cotton white dress with a sky blue strap around the waist. She comes with a cerulean blue beach bag with cornucopia-shaped straps, which holds her silver sunglasses with light blue lenses, a bottle of bug spray and her diary. Her stand is silver. Vazzanal's doll is wearing molded-on mauve trunks with three sea-green stripes at the bottom. He comes with a purple swimming ring that is made of rubber, mauve sunglasses with sea green lenses, a bottle of sunscreen and his diary. His stand is mauve. Rules *Anyone can join the line, there aren't many rules. Please don't include a character that has the same destiny as a character already in the line, that the character is a Mythology student, that you describe the doll in reasonable detail. *Dolls' clothing must be a swimsuit that is not removable (for privacy reasons), or clothes for the beach. *Accessory-wise, all I ask is to make it beach (party) related. Category:Fan Doll Lines